


Future Snapshot #1

by Tumble Down (tumbledown)



Series: If You Need Me I'll Be There [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbledown/pseuds/Tumble%20Down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to work on his proposal skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Snapshot #1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some fluff after the last bit I wrote, so here you go. It's set at some nebulous point in the future. I might do more of these as the mood strikes. Unbetaed as always. Comments and critique welcomed, here or at peacelovevinyl.tumblr.com. Enjoy.

They were heading to the cafeteria to get a small dinner before the show. Dean was chattering away beside him, trying to explain his reasoning for keeping his house outside Las Vegas even though he had lived with Roman for some time now.

“A vacation home, man. A place to get away from it all,” he said, waving his hands around to indicate the great big ‘all’ around them.

“Uh-huh,” Roman said. He wasn’t really listening as he mostly just wanted to have a bit of a cheat day and get some cheesecake before it was all gone. As they grew closer, he could hear plenty of noise, which meant that he was probably out of luck this time.

Truthfully, he didn’t really care that Dean kept his house. It was a nice having another home to crash at instead of a hotel. And sometimes the dry heat was a nice escape from the humidity of Florida. Dean seemed to think it bothered him for some reason, even though he was sure he hadn’t ever said anything about it.

“And, y’know,” Dean said as they reached the cafeteria doorway, “we could have our honeymoon there.”

He said it so nonchalantly that it took a second for it to register in Roman’s mind. He stopped just inside the cafeteria and stared at Dean.

“Honeymoon?” he repeated.

“Yeah. After we get married in Vegas-- I’ve always wanted a Vegas wedding, a quick one with none of the fuss, but no Elvis as the preacher, man, that’s too much even for me. Anyway, after that we’d just head back to the house and have one hell of a honeymoon,” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Roman continued to stare at him, partially in disbelief. Was Dean-- was he…?

“You know there’s no way my family is going to let there be a Vegas wedding. And I kinda would like to have a nice one, a small one. Jojo will be pissed if she’s not the flower girl.”

“A small one? With your family? So you mean a hundred guests right?” Roman rolled his eyes and started to walk away, but Dean’s voice stopped him again. “Why not both? Vegas, honeymoon, fancy one with the family, and a second honeymoon. Sounds good to me.”

Dean nodded, as if agreeing with himself that this was a sound plan. He smiled at Roman, and it was then that it clicked with Roman that, yeah, this was Dean’s way of asking. Here, in the hallways and cafeteria of an arena in Tuscon, at almost six in the evening. There was no indication of this that Roman had noticed. No hints, nothing, although he supposed with Dean that shouldn’t be too surprising. A small part of him wondered if this was just a passing idea, but he quickly discarded that. Dean did a lot of things on a whim, but nothing like this.

He realized he had waited too long to respond when Dean shrugged and turned to walk away, his smile fading.

“Yes,” Roman said. Dean turned back at him, a little wide-eyed.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Yes… Yes!” Dean shouted, causing half of those in the cafeteria to look at them. The other half looked when Dean practically launched himself at Roman, kissing full on the mouth in front of everyone.

Roman was legitimately startled, because they had never done that before. Sure, that they were together was more or less known, but they weren’t all that public with it at work, nothing that couldn’t be construed as more than good friends anyhow. And yet here they were, Dean’s fist buried in his hair and kissing him like he needed him to breathe. Roman ignored the wolf-whistles and kissed back, because how could he not with Dean’s tongue in his mouth and the elated feeling of just what was happening fluttering in his chest.

Dean pulled back, a big grin on his face, and then abruptly let go of him to grab a nearby chair and stand on it.

“Dean, what are you--”

“Everybody! After the show, we’re hitting the town, and the drinks are on me!” he shouted to the entire room. A round of cheers went up, along with a few more whistles.

“What are we celebrating?” a voice shouted out.

“Who cares?” replied an Irish-accented second voice.

“He said yes!” Dean replied, bouncing up and down in the chair.

For one of the very few times in his life, Roman felt the urge to hide. Instead he just covered his face with his hand. 

“What?” someone asked.

“Oh my God!” said someone else. It sounded like Paige. “You’re getting married!”

“Yes!” Dean shouted again, punching the air. “We’re fuckin’ doin’ this!”

“Dean!” Roman called.

“What?”

“Really? You didn’t think that maybe I’d want to tell my family first?”

“You did. Well, I did,” Dean said, pointing. Roman followed the direction and saw Naomi and Jimmy off to the side. Naomi looked like she plotting. Jimmy looked like couldn’t decide if he was amused or embarrassed.

“I’m your matron of honor,” Naomi declared, glaring at Dean to try and dare argue.

“Absolutely,” Dean agreed, the smart man he was. He leaned over toward Roman and asked under his breath, “What’s a matron?”

Roman facepalmed again. 

“So when’s the date?” Brie called out.

“Dunno. Whenever we’re in Vegas next,” Dean told her.

“Wait, a Vegas wedding? Really?” Dolph laughed and shook his head.

“That is not very romantic,” Alicia pointed out.

“We’re gonna have two, okay? The Vegas one for us, and then the fancy one for his ten thousand family members.”

“Okay, yeah, that’s kinda romantic,” Alicia corrected herself.

“So are we invited?” asked Nikki. Roman hoped she was joking.

“Eh, sure, why not,” Dean said.

“Dean!”

“What?”

“Seriously?” Roman said in exasperation. Dean shrugged.

“Gotta fill my side of the aisle somehow,” he said, and right on cue, Roman felt bad.

“Fine, but you’re paying for the catering,” he muttered.

“Hey, quit fightin’, save that for after the marriage.” Roman didn’t catch who that was.

“Yeah, how about another kiss, eh?” Paige said.

“This ain’t a fuckin’ peep show,” Dean told her. “Go watch porn if you’re that desperate.”

Roman ignored Paige’s shouted ‘Oi!’ and rolled his eyes, something he did all too often around Dean. He reached out and grabbed Dean’s shirt, tugging him down and tilting his own face up to meet him, since the chair made him loom over Roman for once.

“Dean?” he asked as patiently as possible.

“What? If she wants to see two guys--”

“Just shut up and kiss me, would you?” Roman said, and not giving Dean the chance to reply, tugged him down further until he could lean up enough to kiss him himself.

“Yeah, okay,” Dean murmured against his mouth.

This time when he heard the wolf-whistles, Roman grinned into the kiss.


End file.
